Mariage avec encombre
by Dai Lewis Santiago
Summary: Quand arrancars et shinigamis sont rassemblés pour célébrer un mariage et que les mariés ne sont pas vraiment ceux à quoi ils s'attendaient... Ne cherchez pas d'histoire à cette fiction, y'en a pas, c'est juste un gros délire intérieur mit sur papier (enfin, sur écran plutôt...).
1. Prologue

**Mariage avec encombre.**

 **Prologue.**

-Putain de sa mère la pute.

Langage fleuri, toujours, en toute circonstance. Fidèle à lui-même, pour lui ces mots sont de douces éloges qui sonnent merveilleusement bien à son oreille. Le pauvre ne se rends même plus compte que son langage ne se constitue que de vulgaires mots balancés à la légère. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, cependant. Môssieur pense sans doute que ces mots sont sans importance, qu'ils ne touchent personne plus que ça. Et puis même si c'était le cas, Môssieur s'en fiche pas mal, il n'a pas que ça à faire de vérifier s'il blesse les gens autour de lui. Il a toujours été comme ça, de toute façon.

-Merde!

Non mais c'est vrai, dans le fond, il restera toujours comme ça. Pourquoi changer, de toute manière? Il n'est pas du genre à vouloir faire plaisir aux autres avec de bonnes manières et le savoir vivre qu'on nous inculque durant l'éducation. D'ailleurs, de l'éducation, il n'en a pas reçu. Il aurait peut-être dû. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été si détesté, si ça avait été le cas, finalement.

-Pouffiasse.

Oui bon, quand on est un arrancar, l'éducation ne fait pas partie du programme pour la route vers les rangs Espadas. Ça se saurait. Aizen n'est pas du genre à prodiguer des cours et quelque chose nous dit qu'il avait mieux à faire que de jouer les professeurs. S'il en avait trouvé le temps et s'il en avait trouvé surtout un quelconque intérêt alors les Espadas que nous connaissons tous seraient de gentils petits soldats à la courtoisie épatantes pouvant rivaliser avec Louis XIV lui-même.

-Va chier, pétasse.

Lui, il a sans doute confondu la façon de faire la coure à une femme avec celle d'envoyer paître son interlocuteur. Ses insultes sonnent presque comme des doux mots d'amour tant il y met du coeur.

-Tu m'emmerdes.

Phrase traduisant un "Si je pouvais te tuer, je le ferais mais je suis beaucoup plus faible que toi alors ça ne sert à rien d'essayer." Si si, c'est ça que ça veut dire, dans le fond. On le sait tous.

-Et elle va fermer sa grande gueule un jour la p'tite conne de narratrice dans le couloir, là!

Grillée.

-Nnoitra, écoute ce que je te dis au lieu de lui hurler dessus.

-Mais ta gueule, je m'en tape le cul par terre de c'que tu me baves, tu vois pas?

-Je dis simplement que tu devrais y aller, on y va tous de toute façon.

-Ouais ben c'est bien c'que j'disais : j'en ai rien à battre.

Neliel -parce que c'était elle qui se prenait tous ces jolis noms d'oiseaux en pleine tronche depuis le début- soupira pour la trois millième fois en dix minutes. Dur dur de faire entendre raison à un abruti congénital. Et oui, on le sait Nel, c'est pas facile tous les jours. Et t'as beau avoir de gros seins, ça ne change rien. Triste vie.

-De toute manière, tu vas devoir t'y rendre. Il s'agit d'un mariage et tu n'y coupera pas.

Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, Nnoitra lâcha un grognement. Je l'ai toujours dit, ce mec à gardé beaucoup trop de manies animales.

-Je sais même pas qui se marie!

-Moi non plus, Nnoitra. Sinon, tu penses bien que je te le dirais.

Mais qui donc a eu cette idée de génie de ne pas dévoiler qui se marier? C'est ce bon Aizen, bien sûr! Aurait-il honte de proclamer haut et fort que deux de ses Espadas ont joués à touche-pipi et ont finalement décidés de se marier sans même lui demander sa bénédiction? En même temps, vu les cas qu'on se trimbale dans cette élite de nigauds, on le comprends.

Finalement, Neliel se leva et laissa Nnoitra en plan dans la grande salle où ils se réunissaient tous. Cela voulait clairement dire "Tu viendras, t'as pas le choix." D'ailleurs, que ce soit Neliel ou Nnoitra, ils se demandaient qui pouvait bien se marier. Qui était assez fou pour se marier, ici? ... Tout le monde. Sauf eux, bien sûr. Nnoitra était bien trop misogyne pour se marier et Neliel ne se marierait pas sur un coup de tête. Et en y repensant, Grimmjow ne serait pas du genre à se marier non plus. A moins de vouloir bouffer la mariée juste après. Yammy, c'était peu probable également. C'était même carrément impossible.

Lorsque Neliel arpenta les couloirs de Las Noches, elle croisa Aaroniero au passage. Alors ce mec, si on pouvait appeler ça un mec, c'était celui qui vous casser les pieds sans rien dire ni rien faire. Déjà que, depuis qu'Hallibel avait eu la trouille de sa vie en allant aux toilettes en pleine nuit, quand elle l'avait croisé sur sa route avec sa tête de bocal, il avait décidé de se balader avec la tronche de Kaïen Shiba; ses manies de bourge et ses goûts luxueux n'arrangeaient rien au fait qu'il était agaçant. Cette chose était un mélange entre la bourgeoisie suprême et la répugnance totale. Sérieusement, de base, comment pouvait-on puer autant la classe en ayant une putain de tête de bocal?! Il était con parfois mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chelou surtout!

-Aaroniero, tu es au courant de qui sont les mariés?

Aaaroniero -paye ton nom- regarda Neliel -parce que maintenant, il a des yeux, comme tout le monde-, faisant mine de réfléchir en se tenant le menton. -oui, ça aussi il en a un maintenant-

-Non, je sais pas, lâcha-t-il d'un air pénaux.

Ni une ni deux il s'engouffra dans la première pièce qui lui passa sous le nez et Neliel le trouva très étrange, comme garçon. Elle le soupçonnait d'être schizophrène, des fois. Et elle n'avait pas forcément tort, dans le fond.

* * *

Sa longue robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé lui allait à ravir, dessinant parfaitement sa fine silhouette. Ses cheveux mi longs étaient lâches, reposant le long de sa douce nuque. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Vraiment, c'était comme dans un rêve, qui allait enfin se réaliser. Ne pas le dire aux autres était un choix de sa part plus que celui d'Aizen. Il fallait leur faire la surprise bien qu'au final, tout le monde le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Magnifique. Cette personne prête à assumer son bonheur avec l'élu de son coeur était magnifique.

Enfin, tout est relatif.

Non, vraiment. Tout est relatif. Tout dépend du point de vue. Et du jugement que l'on porte. C'était magnifique. Ou du moins, ça l'aurait été. Si la mariée n'était pas Szayel, en fait.

* * *

Oui alors euh... Cette fiction, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, sachez-le. xD Il n'y a même pas d'histoire en soit, c'est juste du gros délire. :')

Une petite review? :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Mariage avec encombre.**

 **Chapitre I**

Revenons donc à nos moutons. Nous vous annoncions l'heureux événement d'un mariage. Et en grande pompes! La salle prévue pour la fête était vaste et décorée de rose et de blanc. On pouvait déjà deviner qui était la mariée rien qu'en voyant les couleurs utilisées mais que voulez-vous, ces abrutis d'Espadas ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

De longues tables étaient disposées de façon à former un gigantesque "U" où les mariés seraient obligatoirement installés sur la table du fond, au milieu. La nappe recouvrant ces tables était d'un blanc pur et sur celle-ci reposaient des assiettes roses accompagnées de couverts argentés et de dragées d'un doux rose pâle. Les chaises étaient recouvertes d'un tissu blanc et décorée de noeuds roses, tandis qu'au plafond se trouvait une boule à facette gigantesque d'une beauté et d'une brillance sans pareille.

Bien sûr, le Hueco Mundo ne disposant pas d'une mairie ni même d'une église, il eut fallu improviser. Un chapiteau avait donc été monté pour l'occasion, lieu où s'uniraient les futurs mariés. Il avait fallu trouver un prêtre. Chose vraiment pas facile quand on sait que tous les habitants du Hueco Mundo ne sont pas très agréables à vivre et empreint de bonne volonté. Ce fut donc Tôsen l'heureux élu. Mais finalement, Gin s'est porté volontaire, alors on a refourgué la surveillance de Wonderwice à l'aveugle. Et oui, être aveugle ne l'exclu pas de toute corvée.

Dans les couloirs de Las Noches, ça s'activait de tous les côtés. Certains arrancars, ravis de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire n'importe quoi toute la soirée se dépêchèrent de se préparer. Beaucoup s'étaient prêtés au jeu malgré les apparences. On pouvait dire que cet événement n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. On pouvait croiser Cirucci armée de son mascara et de son miroir qui avançait rapidement suivi d'un Luppi qui la suivait pour récupérer son miroir tout en se demandant comment elle faisait pour se maquiller en marchant. On pouvait également apercevoir Grimmjow galérer comme un manche d'un air ronchon avec son noeud papillon et Ilforte lui apporter son aide. Apache, Mila-Rose et Sun Sun se crêpaient le chignon un peu plus loin sous le regard désespérée de Hallibel qui elle, se faisait coiffer par... Starrk qui s'endormait presque dans ses cheveux en passant le peigne.

Puis encore plus loin, se trouvait Nnoitra s'agitant comme une anguille dans son costume trois pièces qu'il avait fallu faire sur mesure pour sa taille gigantesque et Neliel qui commencer à perdre patience puisqu'à cause de se concentrer sur le brun et ses bêtises, elle ne s'était toujours pas préparée. Elle tenait entre ses main sa tenue et tentait de trouver le bon moment pour s'échapper de Nnoitra et ses plaintes pour aller s'habiller.

-Non mais non, y'a pas moyen, est-ce que tu vois ce que j'suis en train de porter?!

-Oui, un smoking.

-J'ai l'air d'un pingouin! Et depuis quand le Hueco Mundo dispose de smokings?!

-Arrête de râler Nnoitra, je dois m'habiller, aller, zou!

Nnoitra tirait la tronche, comme toujours. Parce que bon, soyons sérieux deux minutes, le coup du pingouin, c'était moyen. Il se regardait sous toutes les coutures, constatant qu'il avait sacrément l'air con là dedans puis finit par souffler. Nan franchement, il détestait cette idée de mariage et ne leur donnerait pas sa bénédiction. Il décida donc d'écouter Neliel sans pour autant y donner du sien, maugréant à tout va qu'ils allaient le regretter. Il allait devoir attendre que Neliel se change avant d'aller à la réception. Pas qu'il appréciait le fait de rester collé aux basques de la jeune femme mais il préférait mille fois ça que d'aller sous le chapiteau tout seul.

Neliel quand à elle alla se changer, prévenant au passage que si Nnoitra tentait quoique ce soit pour gâcher cette soirée, elle l'étriperait sur place. Nnoitra s'était contenté d'attendre, bras croisés, contre le mur d'en face. Lorsqu'elle sortie de sa chambre, elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bustier d'un blanc cassé qui mettait ses formes en valeur et ses cheveux étaient relevés à l'aide d'une pince. Nnoitra failli glisser de son mur et tomber sous le choc. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais la vue qu'il avait lui plaisait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû lui plaire. Il se reprit vite néanmoins, il ne fallait pas paraître faible devant elle.

-T'as l'air d'un poireau constipé.

Neliel arqua un sourcil. Elle était parfois étonnée de tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir comme réplique. La plupart du temps, ça ne voulait rien dire et ça lui arrachait un sourire mais là, être traitée de poireau constipé, ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, selon elle.

-Et toi d'un pingouin défoncé. Allez, on y va!

Nnoitra lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle partit, mains dans les poches. Elle l'avait peut-être mal prit mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, il n'allait pas commencer à se soucier de ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait.

* * *

Vêtu d'un kimono fleuri, Yumichika débarqua en compagnie d'Ikkaku qui lui, portait une tenue des plus étranges. Il avait cru bon de venir habillé d'un pantacourt noir, de tongs et d'une chemise blanche qu'il avait enfoncé dans son pantacourt pour pouvoir accroché à sa hanche son zanpakuto. Ils étaient là, tous deux, au milieu des agitements environnants, à regarder des fraccions s'activaient pour tout préparer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici, déjà?, demanda Yumichika en regardant d'un air douteux une fraccion d'une laideur à faire peur passer près de lui.

-J'en sais rien, parait que quelqu'un se marie mais j'sais pas qui, lâcha Ikkaku en reniflant, la main déjà posée sur son zanpakuto, juste au cas où.

Yumichika posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon d'arme, l'air rassurant. Il ne voulait pas que cette soirée finisse en marre de sang.

-Je ne penses pas que tu avais besoin d'emmener ton zanpakuto, Ikkaku. Ce n'est plus la guerre, tu sais. Et ôte-moi cette chemise de ton pantacourt, c'est d'un mauvais goût.

Le cinquième siège de la onzième division mêla le geste à la parole et laissa pendre la chemise d'Ikkaku qui la remit aussi sec dans son pantacourt.

-Non, sinon j'peux pas me servir de mon zanpakuto.

-Mais puisque je te dis que tu n'en a pas besoin.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur débat sur la mode qu'une fraccion s'approcha d'eux, s'inclinant avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Quelqu'un aimerait vous parler, fit-il à l'adresse de Yumichika qui haussa les sourcils plus que de raison, franchement étonné qu'un arrancar veuille lui parler.

Lorsque la fraccion s'écarta, elle laissa apparaître Charlotte, ce type, cette femme, enfin qu'importe, cette chose étrange qui avait combattue Yumichika et avait lamentablement perdue, soit dit en passant. Yumichika tira une tête de six pieds de long, il ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt pour ne pas dire jamais. Il était censé l'avoir tué, non? La conclusion de Yumichika fut que désormais, quelqu'un savait la véritable forme de son zanpakuto et de son shikaï. Dire que l'idée de le tuer une deuxième fois dans la minute ne lui avait pas effleurer l'esprit serait mentir.

-Yumiiii ~ Regarde comme je suis beau de nouveau ~

-Beau? De nouveau?, s'étrangla Yumichika qui semblait lancer des signaux à Ikkaku lui donnant la permission de le tuer sur le champs qui lui, ne voyait rien si ce n'est une horreur sans nom juste devant lui.

-Grâce au Capitaine Kurotsuchi de la douxième division, c'est comme si je n'étais jamais mort ~

Ah, la voilà la raison pour laquelle cette immonde créature était toujours là. Il maudissait le Capitaine Kurotsuchi à présent, qui avait eu, selon lui, l'idée la plus grotesque et inutile de tous les temps. Voyant que Charlotte s'approchait, Yumichika se cacha derrière Ikkaku, la présence de cette étrange individu lui filant des boutons. Cette soirée s'annonçait des plus terribles.

* * *

-Pouahahaha, c'est tellement pas crédible!

Hiyori se poilait, pliée en quatre à la vue d'un Shinji tout de blanc vêtu. Un costume pour Shinji, c'était comme une robe pour elle, une chose bien trop rare au monde pour ne pas en profitait pour se foutre de sa tronche. Shinji se contenta d'ajuster sa chemise en toisant Hiyori d'un regard noir agrémenté d'une grimace horrible.

-Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu porteras une robe.

Hiyori tiqua, arquant un sourcil. Une robe? Elle? Haha. La bonne blague. Seulement, aussi drôle soit la blague, elle fut embarquer par Mashirô sous les protestations et ne revint que bien plus tard, comme convenu, en robe. Une bien jolie robe d'ailleurs. Rouge. Shinji cru s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau lorsqu'elle revint vers lui accompagnée d'une Mashirô qui elle, était vêtue d'une robe noire.

-T'as vraiment pas d'seins.

Et cette remarque lui valu non pas une tong mais une ballerine dans la figure.

* * *

Tout le monde était désormais là, sous le chapiteau, à attendre que la mariée veuille bien se montrer. Gin, placé sur l'estrade souriait, comme d'habitude, impatient de pouvoir déblatérer un nombre de conneries inimaginables à l'assemblée. Il scruta le chapiteau de long en large jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Rangiku. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était sublime ainsi, dans sa robe noire au décolleté plongeant. Le petit capitaine à ses côtés, elle semblait avoir déjà commencer la soirée au vu de la coupe de champagne qu'elle s'était servie et qui était déjà pratiquement vide.

-Capitaaaaine, on va attendre encore longtemps?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Toshiro se demandait encore ce qu'il foutait là. En réalité, il n'avait pas voulu venir, les mariages, tout ça, très peu pour lui. Il avait tenté d'échapper à Rangiku qui voulait absolument l'amener avec elle, en vain. La jeune femme n'était intéressée que par la nourriture et l'alcool présents disait-elle. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas les seules raisons.

Une musique s'éleva soudainement parmi les invités, les faisant lever le nez et se réveiller pour la plupart. Les yeux fixés au loin, ils attendaient l'arrivée tant attendue des mariés. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir arriver Szayel en robe féminine capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quel mannequin de Karakura -en supposant qu'il y en ai-.

-Non mais on se fout d'ma gueule?, s'exclama Nnoitra. C'est cet abruti qui se marie? En robe? Mais qui a bien voulu l'épouser? Il lui a lobotomiser le cerveau ou quoi?

Neliel dû plaquer sa main sur la bouche du brun pour le faire taire avant que ça ne dégénère même s'il fallait avouer qu'au fond, tout le monde pensait la même chose que lui sans pour autant le dire.

Szayel s'avança avec toute la grâce dont il pouvait faire preuve, s'attirant des sourires moqueurs ou simplement des regards dégoûtés, choqués ou encore suspicieux. Et pourtant, qu'ils s'en remettent car c'était vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer! Szayel Aporro Grantz se mariait ce soir, au Hueco Mundo, entouré d'arrancars et de shinigamis. Et il en était heureux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Gin qui s'improvisait donc prêtre pour la soirée, Szayel remarqua l'absence de son époux. Pourquoi diable la mariée arrivée-t-elle avant le marié? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les choses mais il fut rapidement rassuré lorsqu'il l'aperçu au loin, s'avancer vers lui avec toute la noblesse dont il faisait preuve. Szayel aurait pu se liquéfier sur place tel un Mayuri tellement son homme était beau ainsi.

Tous les regards suivirent celui de Szayel pour venir se braquer sur nul autre qu'Aaroniero Arruruerie. Tous eurent une expression figée, d'horreur, de surprise, de tout ce que vous voulez. Et c'est Nnoitra qui s'exclama une nouvelle fois.

-Nan mais c'est la blague du siècle!

Neliel finit par lui faire bouffer la serviette en papier qui lui servait de support pour ses chouquettes tandis qu'on entendit Shinji chantonner plus loin.

-L'amour c'est toujours trop génial, même quand l'marié est un bocal, tralala! ~

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'écris ce qui me passe par la tête sur le moment. Voyez ce qui se passe dans ma tête quand même, ça fait peur. '^'

Une petite review? :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Mariage avec encombre.**

 **Chapitre II**

Tandis que Nnoitra était tranquillement en train de s'étouffer avec la serviette en papier qu'il avait dans la gorge, les autres, eux, tentaient de se remettre plus ou moins de leurs émotions de diverses façons que ce soit, peu importe tant que ça leur permettait d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir, à savoir Szayel en robe et Aaroniero en costard blanc.

Starrk par exemple, jugea très utile de se jeter sur le premier verre de champagne qui lui tomba sous la main et de le boire d'une traite sous le regard d'Hallibel qui n'allait pas tarder à faire de même. Plus loin, Grimmjow ne s'était pas remit du choc, bloqué sur une ignoble grimace et il fallut qu'Ilforte tente de le convaincre d'arrêter de tirer cette tronche s'il ne voulait pas rester comme ça pour toujours. Yammy quant à lui se roulait par terre de bon coeur tout en riant à en pleurer et en répétant les mots "tapettes", "mariées" et "robe". Barragan avait laissé sous entendre que c'était "d'un ridicule sans nom" et qu'il aurait "mieux fait d'être aveugle et sourd". D'ailleurs, vu son âge avancé, ça aurait pu/dû être le cas.

Enfin, qu'importe les réactions des gens autour d'eux, Szayel et Aaroniero étaient ensemble sur l'estrade, juste devant Gin et ses zygomatiques à toutes épreuves, prêts à se dire "oui".

-Bon... Nous sommes ici réunis dans le but d'unir ces deux êtres répugnants ici présents. L'union d'un travesti et d'un bocal est une grande première. Ceci dit, passons à l'essentiel. Monsieur Szayel Aporro Grantz, voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Aaroniero Arruruerie ici présent? D'ailleurs va falloir penser un jour à changer de nom parce que si maintenant y'a deux Arruruerie, je ne vais pas m'en sortir. En plus, c'est vraiment chiant comme nom.

Aaroniero ne fit aucune remarque. En même temps, qu'avait-il à dire? C'était vrai après tout, son nom était horriblement chiant à prononcer. Mais Aaron aimait bien ce nom à rallonge. Ca lui donnait une certaine classe. Enfin, autant de classe que puisse en avoir un bocal. Szayel, lui, s'impatientait à côté, piétinant sur place, le regard rivé sur Gin dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne qu'il était grand temps d'accélérer les choses. Et peut importe si plus personne ne faisait attention à eux, le plus important n'était pas là. Non, le plus important, c'était d'enfin conclure ce putain de mariage qui traînait en longueur.

-Okay, j'me tais. Alors?

-Oui, je le veux!

-A la bonne heure! Et monsieur Aaroniero Arruruerie , voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Szayel Aporro Grantz ici présent?

-Oui, je le veux.

Gin fut visiblement ravi d'en avoir terminé et s'empressa de débiter la dernière phrase.

-Je vous déclare, par les liens sacrés du mariage, maris et... Maris. Vous pouvez vous embrassez. Et moi je m'en vais avant de voir des horreurs.

Sauf que Gin n'eut même pas le temps de refermer son livre que Szayel avait déjà ramené par la nuque Aaroniero à lui pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ca commençait bien mais on ne su pas trop pourquoi, Aaron eut soudain un problème avec sa transformation et le visage de Kaien Shiba disparu soudainement pour laisser place au bocal qui se faisait toujours embrassé par un Szayel sauvage qui n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. -chelou ce type- Gin, déjà fort dégoûté du spectacle eut un haut le coeur et s'en alla vite fait bien fait avec une image des arrancars encore pire que celle qu'il avait déjà.

Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes s'agiter. Si aujourd'hui, on célébrait un mariage, une nouvelle union -quelque peu soudaine d'ailleurs, mais là n'était pas la question-, il y avait au sein des invités des couples déjà formés. Et s'il y en avait un qui avait fait parlé de lui, c'était celui que formait Ggio Vega et Soi Fon. Un arrancar et une shinigami. Une aberration. Un truc impensable au début. Il y en avait eu, des tensions, à cause de ces deux là. Papy Yamamoto avait hurlé et c'était peu de le dire. Le pauvre vieux s'était senti trahi. Il avait certes, accepté que les shinigamis échangent avec les arrancars depuis que la paix avait été instaurée mais en aucun cas il parlait d'échange de salive à ce moment-là. Non vraiment, les shinigamis qu'il formait avait-il perdus les derniers neurones qu'il leur restait pendant la dernière guerre? Toutefois, Ggio et Soi Fon ne s'étaient pas arrêtés aux critiques. Ils étaient unis, quoiqu'il arrive et malgré les horribles scènes de ménages et de jalousie qu'ils faisaient à longueur de journée. Ggio avait redoublé de vigilance après qu'on lui ai annoncé que sa chère et tendre était peut-être un peu trop admirative envers une certaine Yoruichi. Déjà qu'il surveillait les mecs alors maintenant, il fallait qu'il surveille aussi les meufs. Enfin, surtout une. Soi Fon quant à elle, s'énervait souvent pour rien et criait à l'infidélité à tout bout de champ. C'était limite si Ggio avait interdiction formelle de regarder un steak saignant avec amour. Jalouse d'un steak, oui. Des fous on vous a dit. Des fous.

Ces deux-là étaient présentement attablés devant les petits fours, ayant trouvé LA combine pour ne pas rester debout durant des plombes avec en plus de ça la nourriture à portée de main. Et la dispute avait éclatée lorsque Ggio avait aidée une arrancar à attraper un amuse-gueule, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aïe! Ca va pas non?

-T'étais en train de la reluquer, là!, pesta Soi Fon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine quasi inexistante.

-Mais n'importe quoi, j'ai même pas fais gaffe à quoi elle ressemblait!

-A d'autres!

-Tu peux parler toi, avec tes "Yoruichi-samaaaa" tout mielleux, là.

Soi Fon parut offusquée. Dès que ça concernait Yoruichi, dès qu'elle était mise sur le tapis, on pouvait être sûr que ça parte en dispute. La shinigami envoya un regard noir à son petit-ami, signe qu'il ferait mieux de remballer ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. Mais comme à chaque fois, il n'appliqua pas ce conseil. Et bah ouais, on est Ggio Vega ou on l'est pas.

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai, dès qu'elle est là j'existe plus limite. C'est gavant. Alors viens pas me saouler avec ta jalousie de merde injustifiée!

-C'est complètement faux! Yoruichi-sama est quelqu'un que j'admire, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir être près d'elle!

-Ah ouais? Ben dans ce cas me reproche pas de regarder des meufs!

Et c'était reparti. Soi Fon ne se laissa pas démonter et attrapa son verre qu'elle lui renversa en pleine tronche avant de s'en aller direction les toilettes, folle de rage. Ggio resta planté là, la moue boudeuse. Ah, qu'il en avait marre, de ce genre de situation. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il aimait sincèrement Soi Fon. C'est vrai, jamais il n'avait reluqué d'autres filles parce que pour lui, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, c'était Soi Fon la meilleure de toutes. Mais lui avait des doute par rapport à Yoruichi. Et c'était légitime! Elle n'arrêtait pas de la coller dès qu'elle montrait le bout de son nez, il y avait sérieusement de quoi se poser des questions.

C'est seulement après de longues et interminables minutes qu'il décida de se lever et de partir à la recherche de Soi Fon. Il n'eut aucun mal à la trouver, dans les toilettes, adossée contre le carrelage qui constituait les murs de la pièce, bras croisées. Ggio se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Bon, j'peux savoir quand est-ce que t'arrête ton cirque?

-J'ai rien à te dire.

A cette phrase qui énerva encore plus le brun, ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de sa petite-amie.

-T'as rien à me dire? Ben moi j'ai des choses à te dire! Arrête ça Soi Fon, franchement. Moi c'est toi que j'ai choisie et j'irais pas voir ailleurs. Jamais. Alors pitié, arrête de faire ta bornée, hein.

Il avait l'air sérieux et Soi Fon ne resta pas renfrognée plus longtemps. Elle qui avait toujours le contrôle sur tout, pourquoi fallait-elle que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie réussissent à tout faire changer? Elle se rendait compte toujours trop tard de l'importance de Ggio dans sa vie. A chaque dispute, elle lui balançait les pires horreurs et à chaque fois, il venait lui assurer qu'il n'y avait qu'elle dans sa vie. Oh, c'était certain que cette situation se rejouerait encore et encore jusqu'à leur mort mais l'important était de savoir qu'à la fin tout s'arrangeait toujours entre eux. Finalement plus vraiment fâchée, Soi Fon agrippa le col de la chemise de Ggio pour l'attirer plus près d'elle et l'embrasser comme une damnée, ramenant un joli sourire sur les lèvres du brun.

* * *

Les mariés étant enfin... Mariés, avançaient bras dessus, bras dessous, fiers comme des pinçons. La populace venait les féliciter tour à tour, bien que les trois quart furent forcés à le faire. Comme par exemple Nnoitra, qui, encore une fois, faisant beaucoup trop parler de lui au goût de Neliel, tentait de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la file d'attente, sans grand succès puisque la verte s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il retourne faire la queue comme tout le monde, clamant que c'était la moindre des politesses. Ce à quoi la mante religieuse avait répondue que la politesse, ils n'avaient qu'à se la foutre au cul. Grimmjow braillait, comme d'habitude, qu'il avait faim, ce qui permit alors à Yammy de faire une blague débile consistant à lui demander s'il avait un petit creux et qui partit en bagarre trois mètres plus loin. Enfin bref, quand ce fut au tour de Shinji d'annoncer tout ses voeux de bonheur aux mariés, celui-ci en profita pour faire une révélation choc.

-Mon troisième téton et moi-même vous souhaitons une vie remplie de bonheur!

Silence général. Nnoitra cessa de beugler, Grimmjow et Yammy arrêtèrent de se battre et même les mouches hollow ne battaient plus des ailes. Szayel fit une tronche indescriptible qui montrait que, éventuellement, il pourrait être intéressé par la dissection de ce troisième téton et Aaron arqua un sourcil, ayant retrouvé sa tronche de Kaïen.

-Ton... Troisième téton?, répéta Szayel, visiblement très intrigué.

-Je blaguais, bien sûr! Haha...

Et avant qu'un scientifique fou ne débarque dans l'idée de l'autopsier vivant, le blond détala bien vite et surtout, bien loin.

* * *

Hinamori Momo s'était remise peu à peu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécue. Il faut dire qu'une tentative de meurtre -certes, indirecte- ne faisait jamais vraiment plaisir, surtout quand celle-ci avait été orchestrée par quelqu'un en qui vous aviez mit toute votre confiance. Elle avait fortement hésité à venir à ce mariage. Parce que déjà, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, deux arrancars qui se mariaient. Mais aussi parce que la cause de tous ses soucis serait présente, à coup sûr. Elle s'était mit en tête de de se faire toute petite, comme d'habitude et s'était mise dans un coin où personne ne la verrait... Mais son regard parut soudainement effrayé. Comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Et c'était pire qu'un fantôme pour elle. Il s'agissait de ce traître qu'elle aimait tant. Son ancien capitaine. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'il était forcément dans le coin mais elle avait espéré pouvoir tout simplement l'éviter, naïve comme elle était.

Aizen, qui marchait simplement le long de l'allée n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé tout court. Il était toujours le même, inspirant la peur, la crainte, l'envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Et là, immédiatement, Hinamori aurait voulu disparaître, passer inaperçue, être minuscule et partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer parce qu'elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée, paralysée et cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait détectée cette lueur apeurée dans ses yeux et qu'il s'en amusait intérieurement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faiblir devant son capitaine un jour, celui qui, toujours souriant, savait la rassurer, la conseiller et l'épauler comme jamais, le meilleur des capitaines qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Cela avait été une belle illusion. Un doux mensonge. Et c'était ces mensonges, cet ancien Aizen qui n'avait finalement jamais existé qui lui bouffait le coeur à présent. Quand bien même le mal qu'il représentait, quand bien même la peur qu'elle ressentait face à lui, elle crevait d'amour pour lui, toujours, sans pouvoir contrôler quoique ce soit. Qu'il l'ait blessée ne changeait rien à cela, elle l'aimait. Elle aimait le mal incarné, elle aimait le diable. Et elle avait peur de cet amour.

Le regard d'Aizen la transperçait de part en part et elle aurait voulu mourir, là, de suite pour abréger ses souffrances. Parce que c'était véritablement trop dur de supporter ce regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'était rien et qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi. C'était semblable à lui avoir arracher le coeur subitement, sans prévenir. Il se passa quelques minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. Quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité en enfer pour la jeune shinigami. Elle craignait le pire, il s'amusait de cela. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon fit son apparition sur ses lèvres et Hinamori cru défaillir. Partir? Rester? Il fallait faire un choix mais paralysée comme elle l'était, ses jambes ne daignèrent même pas l'emmener un peu plus loin et firent le choix pour elle. Aizen eut tout le temps de se rapprocher alors d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit piégée contre le mur. Le coeur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à vive allure, menaçant de bondir de sa cage thoracique et d'aller saluer le sol. Aizen le sentit et son sourire s'accentua. Il passa son index le long de sa joue, lui arrachant un frisson.

-Une telle fidélité... C'en est presque touchant.

Hinamori faisait de son mieux pour ne pas affronter le regard de son ancien supérieur et de s'éloigner au maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître mais son corps parlait pour elle. Elle tremblait de tout son être, prête à craquer ici. Et il ne fallait pas! Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle était encore plus pathétique qu'elle ne l''était déjà.

-Regarde-toi, Hinamori, tu trembles comme une feuille.

Oui, elle tremblait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette proximité presque malsaine la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, totalement bloquée.

-Comment peux-tu continuer d'espérer après tout ce que j'ai fais? Mon but était de te tuer, tu sais. Il ne faut rien attendre de ma part.

Avant que Momo ne fonde en larme, Aizen mit fin à son supplice et s'écartant et reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Ravi de t'avoir revue... Momo.

Ses paroles étaient froides mais rappelaient le temps où ils étaient proches et qu'il l'appelait encore par son prénom. Il venait de faire exprès pour la troubler, elle en avait conscience et se maudit elle-même de retomber dans ses filets.

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mon cerveau a voulu écrire un truc sérieux! :O Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais avec cette fiction mais c'est rigolo alors voilà. :'D

Une petite review? :3


End file.
